


Dark Gaurdians

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Jordan Parrish, Dark Stiles, Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Not Evil Stiles and Jordan, bit au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of Demon Stiles and his Hellhound Jordan dealing with Chimeras. Also on Fan-fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Gaurdians

The boy lay in the grass, peaceful and relaxed as it stalked forward. The wolf like creature seemed to be made of shadows, it eyes burning golden flames, teeth shining white against its blood streaked fur.

Though it was built like a wolf there was something panther like in the thick layering of it's muscle and the predatory roll of its shoulders.

The creature went from its standing height of nearly six foot to laying on the ground it's vast head resting upon the boys stomach, a mournful growl rumbling in its throat.

"Don't worry my pet, the puppet is losing patience with his progress, he'll make a move against me soon, a direct attack will mean we don't have to hide, those Dread Doctors will see true power." The boy chuckled, the dark sound reverberating among the trees while the creature let out a happy rumble, snuggling down a little while long pale fingers smoothed through his fur.

* * *

Donovan, well it made sense, but as Stiles rushed into the library he stopped hiding.

He stood before the doors, waiting for the new chimera and watched it snarl at him.

Stiles smiled.

With a snap of his fingers the doors closed and his eye's became black fire as his pet came forth, pulling away from the shadows and Stiles fed upon the delicious fear as the Hellhound walked to his side, it's hackles rising as it growled, a creature ready for the kill.

Stiles hooked his arm under the great creatures neck, pressing a kiss to it's muzzle.

"Enjoy my pet."

It dived forward, tearing into Donovan's flesh, enjoying the kill while his master drank in the pain.

When the corpse fell to the floor with a wet splash the demon turned to look upon the balcony where the puppet stood playing puppetmaster.

"You've had you're kill, now have you're hunt."

A howl ripped through the air, a laugh creating a chilling crescendo as the prey took flight and the predator gave chase.

* * *

Theo ran, fear coursing through him as he tried to escape but soon the creature started circling, snarling, prancing, taunting.

That haunting laugh echoed again before pain tore through him and all he could do was scream.

* * *

Stiles smiled as his pet crawled up to be over him in that beautiful human form of his.

Forest green eyes alight with energy before soft lips claimed his own, lazy as one who had eaten a full meal.

Jordan rolled onto his side, head buried into his master's neck, nuzzling, kissing, nipping.

"When can we kill those so called Doctors?"

"Soon, with their puppet dead they'll go after you, they want the Nemeton so they will come for you and when they do they will regret their choices."

"Will you tell the others?"

"I guess." Stiles knew that Scott wouldn't react well, would think Stiles was possesed again and if not he'd freak at the mention of demon.

The Guardian Demon sighed, he didn't want to lose his friend but he had to do this, they survived on the pain and fear of the condemned or they wilted away just as Claudia Stilinski had after her own Hellhound had been killed.

Would Scott ever believe that they were protectors, that they kept they world safe in their own dark way? He doubted it.

Stile5s sighed, pulling Jordan closer and falling asleep, if he lost Scott so be it, soon the Dread Doctors would be gone and Beacon Hills could have another quiet spell.


End file.
